Trabajo de medio tiempo
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Un malentendido hizo que Anzu perdiera su empleo en BurgerWorld. Su búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo termina envolviéndola en una extraña aventura que incluyen: Un incómodo uniforme, el reencuentro con su amigo de la infancia y sentimientos por un desconocido con más de 5,000 de vida. Alternative Universe (AU) Revolutionshipping.
1. Chapter 1

"**Trabajo de medio tiempo"**

_Disclamer: Ni Yu-Gi-Oh!, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_**Capítulo 1**_

¿Por qué? Simplemente todo se había salido de control.

Un segundo estaba entregándole su pedido a un muchacho y al siguiente estaba empapada de pies a cabeza con gaseosa y sin empleo. ¡Malditas las novias celosas e histéricas de sus clientes!

Su trabajo en _Burger World _era sencillo de realizar: llevar hamburguesas y papás fritas con una sonrisa a los hambrientos consumidores para que ellos las disfrutaran. La sonrisa era como una parte de su atuendo y aun así la susodicha no había parado de culparla por descarada.

"_Cómo si me interesara coquetear con los clientes, sobre todo cuando tienen novia_" pensó con un gruñido deteniéndose y observando una vez más el papel que apretaba en su mano derecha.

"_SE SOLICITA GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD"_

Una vez que el gerente de _Burger World _la había puesto en la calle con sus pertenencias, un amable anciano se había acercado y con una sonrisa le había dado el anuncio.

Levantó la mirada incomoda. Sus ojos azules se deslizaron por los escalones de la entrada hasta la enorme puerta de mármol sobre la que se podía leer _Domino City Museum_ escrito con grandes letras negras.

No podía creer que en serio había ido ¡Oficialmente había enloquecido!

Estaba ahí esperando conseguir el puesto de guardia nocturno en el museo de la ciudad porque era su última opción. ¡Necesitaba el dinero y para una estudiante de preparatoria no había mucho de donde elegir!

Anzu se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de aire frio le recorrió la espalda. Con la noche tan avanzada el clima de noviembre no tenía piedad. Encogió los hombros, y respirando profundamente caminó hacía la entrada principal ocultando el rostro en su bufanda.

El museo estaba a punto de cerrar y solo pocas personas permanecían en su interior motivados por el frio clima, Anzu sonrió con lástima comprendiendo que gracias a los guías los últimos visitantes serían obligados a vaciar el edificio.

No sabía en donde debía pedir informes sobre la vacante. Giró sobre si misma tratando de localizar algún módulo de información o a cualquier trabajador del museo.

"¡Oh, viniste!" Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándola. Anzu volvió el rostro encontrándose con el mismo anciano del restaurante. Era un hombre bastante bajito y curioso, vestía un overol verde y una graciosa pañoleta naranja sobre su cabeza alborotada y llena de canas.

"Me alegra bastante" Continuó el hombre mayor cruzándose de brazos y observándola con sus grandes ojos violetas.

"Y además llegaste temprano" Exclamó admirado, viendo por unos segundos su reloj de muñeca "Eso demuestra entonces que eres una persona dedicada"

"Gracias" sonrió Anzu apenada por el cumplido sorprendiéndose de lo agradable que resultaba hablar con él.

"¡Oh vamos que no hay que ser tan tímida!" invitó el anciano sonriendo animadamente "Después de todo si decides quedarte con el empleo nos veríamos bastante seguido"

"Bueno, eso es algo apresurado, ¿No cree?" Anzu rio animada.

"¡Oh no! No me digas señor. Eso me hace sentir viejo" exclamó con una mueca de horror, la castaña río fuertemente ante su cara.

"Pero…si ni siquiera sé su nombre" Aclaró la chica con una enorme sonrisa. El anciano dejó de hacer muecas repentinamente y se quedó estático cómo si hubiese visto un fantasma.

"¡Por Osiris, es verdad!" gritó ocasionando que la castaña volviera a romper en carcajadas. La risa de ambos rebotó en eco por la gran estancia.

Para este momento el museo ya había cerrado sus puertas y no había nadie más que ellos en la sala principal. Anzu observó la habitación con ojos nuevos… ya no lucia tan enorme como le pareció en un principio. Una impresión generada, sin duda alguna, por los nervios y la incertidumbre de un nuevo empleo.

"Soy Anzu, Mazaki Anzu" dijo haciendo una reverencia al anciano "Estoy aquí por la vacante de guardia nocturno"

El anciano observó atentamente a la muchacha frente a él. Era muy joven, seguramente ni siquiera tenía la edad obligatoria para trabajar, pero cuando la vio en la situación que había generado su despido ella había lucido tan destrozada que dudaba que trabajara por mero placer… había deducido que necesitaba del trabajo para lograr algo verdaderamente grande.

Tenía buenos modales y era bastante bonita: con unos ojos azules preciosos y un sedoso cabello castaño, su apariencia era llamativa para una japonesa; sin duda le había ocasionado muchos más problemas que el revuelo de la tarde en _Burger World_.

El anciano sonrió dándole el visto bueno como candidata al trabajo, sobre todo porque ese trabajo no era para cualquiera.

"_Se necesita de alguien especial…"_ Pensó peinando su barba con los dedos _"… para un trabajo especial" _

La chica levantó la mirada confundida por la falta de respuesta del anciano. Este gesto sacó de sus pensamientos al hombre quien se inclinó con respeto.

"Es un placer conocerte Anzu. Mi nombre es Sugoroku…"

"¡MUTOU!" gritó una voz masculina sobresaltándolos "Ahí estas ¡Te he estado buscando por todo el museo!"

Anzu apretó el puño sobre su pecho. ¡Dios santo! Había sentido que el corazón se le salía del susto. Levantó la mirada observando como un joven se acercaba casi al trote a donde ella y el señor… Mutou se encontraban.

"Lo lamento mucho Marik" Respondió el anciano con una sonrisa señalándola con un pulgar "Me distraje"

"Viejo pervertido" susurró el muchacho mirando de un modo poco agradable al señor Mutou. Después desvió su mirada hacía Anzu.

La castaña se congeló en su sitio al ser estudiada fijamente, los ojos atigrados del chico estaban rodeados por una gruesa capa de pestañas. Eran tan densas que no podía saber en dónde terminaban las pestañas y empezaba su extraño delineado. Las líneas tatuadas sobresalían sobre su lisa piel morena y hacía aún más llamativo su alborotado cabello rubio y las perforaciones en sus oídos.

El chico era atractivo…

"Mira niña el museo ya cerró. Así que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa" explicó despidiéndola con un movimiento despectivo de su mano izquierda y regresando su atención al anciano.

¡Qué mocoso tan patán! Anzu sintió como sus orejas enrojecían de enojo.

"Lo lamento pero no estoy aquí de visita" Contestó firmemente llamando la atención de ambos hombres "Vine aquí por el trabajo"

Sugoroku Mutou observó interesado la postura de la muchacha. Anzu lucía bastante segura con la barbilla levantada y los ojos fieros fijos en Marik, el chico suspiró aburrido sin prestarle atención a lo que la castaña dijo.

"La vacante ya fue ocupada" Dijo Marik sin ninguna consideración. Con creciente agrado notó como la postura de la castaña se rompía.

Anzu sintió un peso muerto sobre su estómago. No podía ser, ese trabajo era su última oportunidad. ¡Necesitaba el trabajo!

"¡POR FAVOR, NECESITO ESTE TRABAJO!" Gritó repentinamente Anzu haciendo que ambos hombres saltaran de la impresión. "Haré lo que sea por conseguirlo"

"Ya te dije que la vacante fue ocupada. Así que haznos el favor de irte" Marik chasqueó la lengua ignorando olímpicamente la expresión desolada de la chica, el señor Mutou lo miró con el ceño fruncido reprochándole en silencio lo grosero que estaba siendo con ella.; expresión que el rubio se encargó también de ignorar.

"¡POR FAVOR!" Suplicó una vez más Anzu sintiendo con horror como sus ojos se cristalizaban "¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA!"

Esta vez Marik no pudo ignorar su rostro por mucho que intentó, con creciente preocupación vio como los ojos azules de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas. Sugoroku vio con tristeza el rostro de la castaña pensando lo normal que era que llorara. En un día ya había perdido dos trabajos.

"Yo… lo siento…yo…." Tartamudeo Marik jugando inconscientemente con su arete derecho, sintiéndose mal por ella. El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos.

Anzu había cerrado sus ojos mientras apretaba sus puños contra su pecho, suplicando en silencio. Sintió como si alguien se acercara por su lado derecho y la observara fijamente, entonces algo suave rozó su mejilla secando una de las lágrimas que habían salido en su desesperación.

Abrió los ojos impresionada por el contacto y observó con los ojos como platos que Marik y el señor Mutou seguían en el mismo lugar de antes, mirándola con expresiones sorprendidas.

Si ellos no se habían movido ¿Quién tocó su mejilla entonces?

"Si realmente quiere el trabajo, podríamos darle unos días de prueba" Exclamó alguien desde el final de la habitación. Anzu saltó en su lugar reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo propensa a la sorpresa que parecía estar esa noche _"Muy bien Mazaki, ya van tres veces"_

"Hermana" susurró Marik volviendo apenado su atención hacía la mujer que había hablado.

¿Hermana? Se preguntó Anzu sorprendida ¡Pero si no se parecían en nada!

La mujer caminó hacia ellos, su largo y negro cabello se movía a cada paso que daba y no apartó en ningún momento su mirada de ella. Anzu se cohibió una vez que la tuvo enfrente. ¡Era Preciosa!

"Si el trabajo le agrada podríamos abrir una vacante más" Continuó la mujer sonriéndole amablemente a Anzu "¿Le interesa?"

Anzu salió de su asombro y sonrió enormemente.

"¡Si, si me interesa!" Contestó rápidamente aguantándose las ganas de bailar de emoción. La morena la miró fijamente con sus orbes azules y una sonrisa interesada se formó en sus labios.

"Señor Mutou" Susurró la morena volviendo su mirada al anciano "Podría llevar a la señorita…."

"Anzu Mazaki" se apresuró a agregar la castaña sonrojándose por haber interrumpido.

"Claro, a la señorita Anzu a la oficina para que podamos hablar del trabajo con más calma" Sugoroku asintió con una sonrisa a la mujer de cabello negro y haciéndole un gesto a Anzu la invitó a seguirlo.

Anzu sonrió enormemente y haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, siguió al anciano. Marik y su hermana observaron atentamente como ambos desaparecían por la puerta del fondo.

"Hermana…" susurró Marik mirándola con interés "… El de hace un momento ¿era _Él_?"

La morena asintió borrando momentáneamente su sonrisa. Marik volvió el rostro una vez más por el camino en el que habían desaparecido el anciano y la castaña.

"Esto va a ser interesante" dijo con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

(Continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana" El profesor levantó sus apuntes y salió del salón de clases.

Una vez que la puerta corrediza se cerró los alumnos saltaron de sus asientos para reunirse y conversar. Anzu comenzó a guardar sus cosas precipitadamente, la clase se había alargado demasiado.

"¡Mazaki!" Gritó una de sus compañeras haciéndole señas con las manos "Algunos chicos del grupo planean una salida al karaoke ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?"

"Me encantaría Tachibana…" Anzu sonrió conmovida ante la amigable cara de la chica "… Pero no puedo, lo siento"

Tachibana, cuya apariencia era más la de una niña con enormes ojos verdes y cabello negro, dejó caer con tristeza los hombros.

"Pero Mazaki ¡Casi nunca sales con nosotros!" Exclamó mirando a Anzu con un mohín decaído "¿No te agradamos?"

"¡No, no es eso!" Anzu negó precipitadamente impresionada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de su pequeña compañera. La castaña sintió pánico al sentir como el resto de los alumnos las observaban interesados por la conversación.

"Es solo que tengo… planes" Aclaró volviendo su mirada hacía Tachibana. La pequeña de pelo negro abrió sus ojos interesada.

"¡¿Una cita?!" Gritó emocionada cambiando drásticamente de humor. Anzu sintió como se sonrojaba.

"No, no es…" Trató de explicar desviando la mirada e intentando guardar el resto de sus pertenencias con manos temblorosas.

"¿Lo conocemos?" Siguió preguntando la morena sin ser consciente de las curiosas miradas a su alrededor.

"¡No es lo que crees!" Exclamó Anzu cada vez más avergonzada.

"¡No hay problema!" Canturreó Tachibana chocando ambas manos y sonriendo dulcemente "Si Mazaki tiene una cita, lo entendemos"

"Ya te dije que no es esa clase de compromiso" Sonrió tomando sus cosas y corriendo fuera del salón.

"¡Suerte con tu chico Mazaki!" le despidió efusivamente su compañera. Anzu río cohibida y negó lentamente con la cabeza, esa chica tenía fama de ser muy entrometida.

Mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad Anzu pensó lo agradable que sería tener la tarde libre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba un descanso, tenía ya más de dos años que iba de trabajo en trabajo, sabía que necesitaría mucho dinero si quería cumplir sus metas.

"Después de todo no tengo a nadie que apoyé mis sueños" pensó.

Dio un largo suspiro sabiendo que si seguía recordando lo único que lograría sería arruinarse la tarde, y lo último que quería era hacer su actividad favorita de mal humor.

"No importa si nadie me apoya" Sonrió una vez que logró llegar a su destino deteniéndose a tomar un respiro "¡No me rendiré!"

Empujó con el brazo la puerta de cristal sobre la que se podía leer con una elegante letra cursiva:

"_DOMINO CITY´S DANCE ACADEMY"_

(…...)

"¿Tienes alguna duda?" Preguntó Sugoroku terminando de archivar algunos documentos.

"No realmente" respondió el muchacho negando con la cabeza "Ya Marik se encargó de explicarme todo ayer"

Sugoroku sonrió por lo bajo, ese chico le agradaba. En un principio tuvo dudas ya que no parecía ser la mejor opción para un guardia de seguridad pero había demostrado tener mucho entusiasmo y fuerza física por lo que el anciano estaba seguro que sería de ayuda.

"Recuerda también que habrá una chica que trabajará contigo." Mencionó por décima vez esa noche, y una vez más el chico parecía no darse cuenta de nada: tarareaba una melodía lanzando una y otra vez las llaves del cuarto de trabajadores.

El señor Mutou suspiró cuando lo vio caer hacía atrás en la silla intentando atrapar las llaves.

"Estoy seguro que ella podrá controlarte" Susurró por lo bajo viendo como el muchacho se retorcía en el suelo presa de un ataque de risa "Además…"

"Parece que tú también has despertado su curiosidad" pensó viendo de reojo como una sombra entraba a la habitación sin evitar recordar la noche anterior.

(…)

_"__Fue un alivio que la señorita Ishizu apareciera" Habló el señor Mutou dando un enorme suspiro "Marik es un buen muchacho… pero en ocasiones se pasa de bestia"_

_Anzu río fuertemente animada por la esperanza de un nuevo empleo. _

_El señor Mutou siguió conversando mientras la guiaba por el museo. La castaña observó con interés a su alrededor. _

_"__Hasta hace unos años el museo estaba enfocado en la historia del Japón Shogunista y el periodo de Meiji, sin embargo poco a poco el museo creció y ahora contamos con secciones de distintas civilizaciones" Explicó Sugoroku señalándole una habitación que lucía repleta pinturas y armaduras europeas. _

_"__Hace un par de años un amigo mío heredó el museo a su nieto y como él muchacho siempre estuvo obsesionado con Egipto fue quien se encargó de traer la más reciente exposición. Él y la señorita Ishizu son socios desde entonces" Continuó el anciano subiendo dos tramos de escaleras. _

_"__¡Debe ser maravilloso poder heredar un museo!" Exclamó Anzu siguiéndolo de cerca enfocada en observar el diseño del techo y las paredes "Es un hombre muy afortunado"_

_El señor Mutou se detuvo abruptamente, Anzu se estrelló contra su espalda y bajó la mirada confundida. El hombre la observaba fijamente como si hubiese dicho algo impensable. _

_"__¿Señor Mutou?" Preguntó la chica ladeando el rostro "¿Se encuentra bi…?" _

_Sugoroku comenzó a reír estruendosamente, sus carcajadas lo obligaron a doblarse sobre sí mismo y tuvo que sostenerse del barandal para no caer. _

_"__¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA, ¿UN HOMBRE? JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,!" Resoplaba ruidosamente el anciano. Por largos segundos Anzu observó como el anciano luchaba por recuperar la compostura. _

_"__Lo lamento, Anzu" Exclamó más calmado, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían salido de tanto reír "Es solo que el dueño del museo tiene aproximadamente tu edad" _

_El anciano tuvo que contener el aire para evitar reírse de su expresión. La boca de la muchacha había caído desencajada. Sugoroku desvió la mirada de la chica al sentir una presencia caminando por detrás de él._

_"__Parece ser que Anzu ha despertado su curiosidad" Pensó sonriendo por sobre su hombro a la invisible presencia. _

_"__Será mejor que nos apuremos" Exclamó rápidamente volviendo su mirada a la chica y sacándola de su asombro. "Ya después tendrás la oportunidad de conocer al inútil de Ryugi"_

_"__¿Ah?... Si" respondió la muchacha aun un poco ida, pestañeando graciosamente._

_"__Seguro y se llevan bien, por eso de que tienen la misma edad" Comentó el anciano mientras comenzaba a subir el resto de escaleras "solo debes tener mucho cuidado ¡El tipo es todo un casanova!" _

_La afectuosa risa del anciano hizo sonreír a Anzu. Seguro que el señor Mutou quería mucho al muchacho. _

_"__¿Y usted señor Mutou?" Preguntó siguiéndole nuevamente "¿Cómo es que terminó trabajando aquí?" _

_"__Mmmmm bueno…" Comenzó el anciano guiándola está vez por un largo pasillo que parecía ya no ser parte de las exhibiciones. Había muchísimas puertas y Anzu estuvo segura que eran oficinas. _

_"__Como te dije antes, el viejo dueño del museo era un buen amigo mío" Contó tranquilamente "Nos conocíamos de hacía años, así que cuando llegó el momento de retirarme de las excavaciones Otogi simplemente me ofreció el puesto."_

_"__¿Excavaciones?" Preguntó bastante interesada la castaña. Observó como el señor Mutou se detenía frente a la última puerta del pasillo y la abría lentamente. _

_"__Bueno…" Sonrió haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara a la habitación "… los arqueólogos también envejecemos"_

_Anzu le devolvió la sonrisa y entró a la habitación. El cuarto era enorme. Olía a madera vieja y tinta. _

_Deslizó sus ojos por los estantes recubiertos hasta el techo de libros y enciclopedias, caminó hacía el fondo de la oficina mirando maravillada la ventana cuya vista daba al jardín central del museo. Había un escritorio de madera maciza y detrás de él una silla de cuero rojo en la que su próximo jefe se sentaría. Era una habitación bonita y ordenada que no tenía nada que envidiarle al sucio cuarto en donde el gerente de Burger World se sentaba a gritarle. _

_El rostro de Anzu se iluminó al observar una pintura que colgaba de la pared a su derecha. Podría haberlo reconocido en donde fuera, esa imagen era uno de sus más viejos recuerdos, siempre le había gustado como habían plasmado la belleza del ballet en él. _

_"__Chernikova" susurró estirando inconscientemente la mano para tocar la pintura. _

_"__¿Le gusta el arte?" Susurraron a sus espaldas sacándola de la ensoñación en el que el cuadro la había metido._

_Avergonzada giró rápidamente encontrándose con la joven morena de hacía unos minutos sonriéndole amablemente, se sonrojó al ver que el señor Mutou escondía una risa por su expresión. _

_"__No… No realmente" tartamudeo bajando los ojos cohibida "… Pero ese cuadro en específico me gusta" _

_Nadie dijo nada más pero cuando Anzu levantó su rostro encontró que la joven le invitaba a tomar asiento con una sonrisa. _

_"__Por favor, tomé asiento señorita Anzu" Dijo rodeando el enorme escritorio y sentándose en la silla de cuero "Hablemos sobre el empleo que vino a pedir" _

_Anzu sonrió y tomó asiento frente a ella. El señor Mutou hizo una ligera reverencia y salió del cuarto en silencio. Una vez afuera pudo sentir la presencia que les había seguido desde las escaleras. _

_"__Es una muchacha bastante bonita ¿No lo crees?" exclamó sonriendo enormemente, un ligero aire movió su cabello y sintió que la presencia se marchaba._

_"__Nunca imaginé que fuera tímido Su alteza" Gritó al aire riéndose fuertemente._

(…)

"Su alteza parece curioso a estos muchachos" Meditó frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de percibir la presencia al final del cuarto "En todos mis años jamás había notado semejante interés en él. Me pregunto que significara"

"Señor Mutou" llamó su atención el chico, el anciano lo vio incorporándose con una mano en la rubia cabeza que, seguramente, se había golpeado al caer "¿Cuál es el otro asunto que la señorita Ishizu mencionó?"

Sugoroku sintió como la presencia se detenía y estuvo casi seguro que lo estaba viendo.

"Bueno…" respondió rascándose la barba en un gesto distraído "…Eso lo hablaremos cuando llegue tu compañera"

Casi enseguida pudieron escuchar como alguien se acercaba con pasos apresurados hacía donde estaban.

"Hablando del rey de roma" (*) Sonrió el anciano caminando hacía la puerta con la intención de recibir a la recién llegada "¡Levántate muchacho! ¿Qué modales son esos?"

El rubio frunció el ceño y refunfuñó obedeciendo. Una vez de pie sacudió el polvo de su ropa y esperó con las manos en los bolsillos a que el señor Mutou regresará para presentarle a su compañera.

Por un instante sintió como si alguien le mirara fijamente pero no había nadie más en la habitación y eso hizo que le dieran escalofríos.

"Fantasmas" pensó poniéndose pálido, negó energéticamente con la cabeza intentando convencerse de que era solo su imaginación. De pronto escuchó como la puerta se abría y con ella entró la voz del señor Mutou.

"Bueno pequeña, ya es hora de que conozcas a tu nuevo compañero de trabajo" Exclamó el anciano con entusiasmo. La voz de la chica era demasiado baja por lo que el chico no logró escuchar con claridad lo que decía.

"Por supuesto que él ya sabe que trabajaran juntos" río Sugoroku "De hecho te estábamos esperando porque hay algo más que debo explicarles antes de que empiecen su turno"

No hubo respuesta pero el rubio dedujo que la chica había aceptado. La puerta se abrió dando paso al anciano y con él entró una joven de su edad.

"Bien será mejor que los presente…." Comenzó el anciano pero se quedó callado una vez que vio los rostros de ambos muchachos. Estaban congelados y pasaron varios segundos en los que se miraban con sorpresa.

"¡¿JONOUCHI/ANZU?!" Gritaron a la vez señalándose el uno al otro como si no lo pudiesen creer.

...

Continuará

¿Alguno sospecha quien es "Su alteza"?

Espero con ansias sus opiniones en el área de reviews.


End file.
